Konco Mesra
by Ryouki Uchimaki
Summary: Teman rasa pacar, banyak yang terjadi di kalangan para remaja. Begitu pula dengan Aomine Daiki dan juga Kise Ryouta. Diam-diam mereka mencintai temannya itu, tapi diantara keduanya tidak berani untuk menyatakan cintanya. Jadilah saksi bisu antara kedua sejoli ini! Saksi dari bagaimana kelanjutan mereka, menjadi kekasih atau hanya sekedar teman. Konco Mesra Aomine Daiki X Kise Ryo
1. Chapter 1

Konco Mesra

Chara milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
Pair: AoKise, sedikit AoKaga.  
Genre: Yaoi, Romance, Hurt  
Rate: T

Warning: Bahasa berantakan, OOC, typo bertebaran dapat menyebabkan pusing dan mual. Dan jika sakit berlanjut datang ke Apotek terdekat. :D

Selamat membaca-ssu ~~

Siapa yang tidak mengenal seorang Kise Ryouta? Dia adalah seorang model terkenal. Bahkan bakatnya tidak cuma di bidang modeling saja, Akting? Banyak daftar film yang pernah ia bintangi. Host? Banyak juga daftar acara yang ia pandu. Penyanyi? Banyak daftar albumnya, bahkan ia konser berkali-kali. Ia merupakan artis multitalenta, tapi ada satu yang tidak ia miliki, itu adalah seorang kekasih.

Seorang Kise Ryouta tidak mempunyai kekasih? Berita ini sering tersebar di media massa, banyak pula yang penasaran akan kehidupan pribadi artis yang bermula dari modeling tersebut. Bukan karena ia tidak laku, bukan! Bahkan banyak yang mengantri menjadi kekasihnya. Bukan karena ia tidak memiliki seseorang yang dicintai, bu -. Nah lho, sepertinya ada yang mengganjal di kalimat sebelum. Kalian tahu?

Kise Ryouta memiliki seseorang yang sangat dicintai. Siapakah dia? Banyak yang mengira dia adalah teman bermain di salah satu filmnya, dia adalah Nash Gold Jr. Mereka begitu dekat saat film itu berlangsung dan mereka sering pergi bersama. Bahkan Nash juga pernah menyatakan cintanya kepada Kise di depan wartawan, tapi ditolak oleh pemuda berzodiak gemini tersebut.

Malu? Nash cuek bebek menghadapi penolakan Kise, ia bahkan tidak pernah menganggap peristiwa itu ada. Begitu pula dengan Kise, ia menganggap itu cuma candaan semata. Karena tidak ada yang memikirkan akan peristiwa tersebut, mereka menjadi teman sampai saat ini.

Terus siapakah seorang yang dicintai seorang Kise Ryouta? Dia adalah Aomine Daiki, teman semasa ia masih SMP dulu. Seorang yang ia kagumi, dan Aomine adalah alasan dirinya masuk ke klub basket sekolah Teiko. Bahkan dalam sekejap si blonde bisa masuk ke dalam tim inti dari sekolah tersebut. Itu tidak mengejutkan bagi Kise, karena apa? Ia cepat memahami sesuatu hanya dengan melihatnya saja.

Kiseki No Sedai atau generasi keajaiban, merupakan generasi 5 pemain yang berbakat dari SMP Teiko. Generasi yang tidak terkalahkan dan bahkan mendapatkan kemenangan saat bertanding di lapangan. Mereka adalah Akashi Seijuro, Aomine Daiki, Midorima Shintaro, Murasakibara Atsushi, dan yang terakhir Kise Ryouta. Serta pemain ke enam mereka, ia adalah Kuroko Tetsuya.

Persahabatan Aomine dan juga Kise berlangsung ketika mereka satu tim bersama. Bahkan bisa dikatakan sebagai amplop dan perangko. Karena apa? Setiap ada Aomine, pasti ada Kise yang selalu mengajaknya one on one. Saat istirahat pun mereka makan bekal pasti berdua. Pulang bersama untuk membeli es krim berdua. Bahkan Kise pernah bermain ke rumah Aomine dan langsung akrab dengan Kaachan si Navyblue itu.

Rasa kagum Kise, lama kelamaan menjadi cinta yang mendalam di hatinya. Ia pernah ingin melupakan reaksi tubuhnya saat berdekatan dengan pemuda navyblue tersebut. Begitu pula dengan Aomine, ia merasakan getaran-getaran aneh saat berdekatan dengan pemuda blonde manis ini. Makanya Ace SMP Teiko ini mulai melirik ke majalah dewasa, yang dimana ada gadis berdada besar. Tidak mungkin ia mencintai Kise yang berdada rata, sedangkan masih ada yang berdada besar? Itulah pemikiran seorang Aomine Daiki waktu SMP.

Tapi pemikiran Aomine berubah saat melihat Kise sangat dekat dengan senpainya di SMA Kaijo. Karena Kise dan Aomine merasakan getaran-getaran aneh pada tubuh masing-masing, mereka mengira bahwa itu adalah salah satu penyakit. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk melanjutkan sekolah SMA yang berbeda dan bahkan berbeda kota pula. Kise Ryouta ke SMA Kaijo di daerah Kanagawa dan Aomine Daiki ke Akademi Touou di Tokyo.

Hati Aomine terasa panas melihat kedekatan mereka, dan juga dada sesak. Tapi ia tidak mengakui bahwa sedang dilanda cemburu, ia menyakinkan diri bahwa tubuhnya kecapean karena habis bermain basket. Sejak kapan seorang gila basket bisa kecapean saat bermain? Mustahil! Tapi itulah pemikiran tsundere seorang Aomine Daiki.

Kekalahan Kaijo saat bertanding melawan Touou, merupakan bumerang bagi Kise. Ia sangat terpukul dan menangis sesedukan ketika pertandingan selesai. Ingin rasanya Aomine memeluk tubuh rapuh tersebut, tapi egonya berkata lain. Ia cuma memandang angkuh Kise dan juga kapten Kaijo. Padahal dalam hatinya mengutuk Kasamatsu, sang kapten Kaijo karena beraninya memeluk Kisenya. Kisenya? Sejak kapan Kise milik Aomine?

Entah mengapa hati Kise hancur melihat Aomine berdiri angkuh di depannya. Tanpa mengucapkan kata apapun, dan bahkan tidak memberi kalimat menenangkan. Dada Kise sesak dan bahkan air mata pun kian deras mengalir di pipi chubbynya. Teman SMP, teman satu tim dulu, orang yang dikagumi, orang yang selalu di hati sekarang mencampakkan dirinya. Kise memantapkan hatiuntuk melupakan seseorang Aomine Daiki.

Tapi keinginan, tinggallah keinginan! Kise memergoki ACE SMA Touko meletakkan semangkuk sup gratin bawang di dekat pintu ruang ganti SMA Kaijo. Pemuda blonde manis ini membelalakan matanya, ia terkejut dan tidak percaya Aomine yang berdiri di sana. Seorang yang dicintai, mencoba menghibur dirinya dengan cara tersendiri. Memberikan makanan kesukaan, Romantis kan? Tanpa sadar Kise berlari ke arah si Navyblue dan segera menghamburkan tubuhnya untuk memeluk tubuh pemuda tersebut. Tentu saja dapat omelan pedas dan bahkan alasan tidak masuk akal dari Aomine. Contohnya ia tidak memberikan makanan kesukaan si blonde tersebut melainkan dari kaachannya. Padahal dirinya yang minta dibuatkan.

Mereka pun kembali menjadi teman akrab, bahkan saling menelepon walaupun cuma menanyakan kabar. Tidak sampai disana, wajah mereka pun seakan senang saat saling menelepon dan bahkan tubuh mereka bergejolak kecil. Aomine dan Kise seakan seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang LDR, jarak yang memisahkan mereka.

Tapi semua berubah saat negara api menyerang, maksudnya saat mereka lulus dari SMA. Kise memutuskan tinggal di Tokyo, alasan untuk melanjutkan karirnya sebagai modeling di sana. Begitu juga dengan Aomine, ia pindah ke apartemen sendiri, mencoba untuk hidup mandiri dan mencari tempat tinggal yang dekat dengan dirinya bertugas. Penasaran dengan pekerjaan Aomine? Pemuda berzodiak virgo ini telah resmi menjadi polisi.

Semua orang tidak percaya, seorang Aomine Daiki menjadi polisi. Begitu pula dengan Kise, ia tidak percaya akan hal itu. Bagaimana tidak? Aomine yang terkenal akan kesombongannya, ingat prinsipnya? yang mengalahkan aku adalah diriku sendiri. Dan juga sifat yang arogan itu, bisa menjadi polisi? Jangan salah! Gini-gini ia bi-

~~~~~~~~Dibalik layar ~~~~~~~~

Kise: Aominecchi, jangan tidur-ssu! Kita lagi syuting.

Aomine: Urusaiii! Dari tadi Authornya ngoceh, bikin sakit telinga! * ngurek kuping dengan jari kelingkingnya*

Uchi: *pundung di pojokan* Aku juga tidak tahu, kenapa bisa panjang seperti ini? T^T Gomen-ssu ~~

Kise: Itu punyaku-ssu! Mouuuuu ~~~ Aominecchi, ayo kita kencan saja.

Aomine: Malas! *menggerakkan tubuhnya ke samping, membelakangi Kise*

Kise: Hidoii-ssu. T^T Hiks! Ya udah aku ngajak Nashcchi saja-ssu! *mulai berjalan*

Aomine: Kiseh!... Jangan main2! Satu langkah dari sana, aku rape kau sekarang!

Kise: *menelan ludahnya paksa* Aku diam-ssu. Makanya ayo kencan, Aominecchi!

Aomine: Ttaku! Ayo! *mulai berdiri dari tidurnya*

Uchi: Tunggu! Kalian masih syuting!

Aomine: Emang aku peduli!

Kise: Aominecchi, jangan gitu-ssu!

Uchi: Huweeeee! Aku kan mau ngasih hadiah ke temenku biar gx sedih lagi T^T.. Dengan ff ini... Dia penggemar AoKise, AoKaga juga sih. Lanjut syuting ya? Ya? Ya?

Aomine: Dia bahkan lebih berisik darimu, Kise!

Kise: Benar Aominecchi *kembali duduk dan diikuti Aomine*

Aomine: Ttaku! Untuk kali ini saja.

Kise: Baiklah, untuk penggemar setia AoKise-ssu

Uchi: Huwaaaaaa Arigatou, kita lanjutkan ~~~

Kise: Douita-ssu.

Aomine: Hn *buka majalah Mai-chan*

Kise: Ssstt ~~ Aominecchi. Kagamicchi kemana-ssu? *bisik*

Aomine: Aku kunci dia di ruangan bersama Niguo *melirik*

Kise: Oww, dengan Nigu-... Ehhh, tapi kan Aominecchi! *membayangkan Kagami yang takut dengan niguo *

Kagami: Ahomine! *natap horor niguo* Jangan dekat-dekat Niguo! Huuusshh!

~~~~~~~~~Depan layar ~~~~~~~~

Pertemanan mereka pun mulai dipertanyakan. Pasalnya gerak gerik mereka itu seperti orang yang lagi berpacaran. Tapi saat ditanya mereka selalu mengelaknya dengan alasan sama. Yaitu mereka hanya teman, cuma teman! Bahkan media massa pun heboh dengan kedekatan AoKise, tapi kedua sejoli ini membiarkannya dan malah semakin dekat. Toh, mereka cuma teman.

Kise pindah apartemen yang bersebelahan dengan apartemen Aomine. Bahkan mereka pun pertukar kode pin untuk masuk ke dalam apartemen sahabatnya. Apartemen Aomine 18061992, dan Apartemen Kise 31081992. Ada yang aneh dengan kode pin tersebut? Ya, mereka memakai kode apartemen dengan tanggal ulang tahun sahabatnya. Sungguh romantis sekali! Jadi seperti teman rasa pacar, kan?

Seperti pagi hari ini, Kise tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam apartemen Aomine. Niatnya mau menagih janji si Navyblue. Ia pun mencari sang pemilik yang entah dimana. Mencari di berbagai ruangan, tapi apa daya belum menemukan teman dekatnya. Pemuda blonde ini menghelakan nafasnya. 'Pasti masih di dunia kapuk!' batin Kise yang segera masuk ke dalam kamar Aomine, dan benar saja temannya itu masih tidur tenang di atas ranjang.

"Ohayou Aominecchi!"

Pemuda navyblue ini menggerakkan tubuhnya ke samping sehingga membelakangi Kise, karena terganggu dengan suara seksi sang model. Kita bisa melihat ada banyak genangan danau di guling Aomine, bahkan bantal guling serta selimut tergeletak tidak beraturan. Pemuda blonde ini mengembungkan pipinya melihat kekeboan temannya. Apa dirinya kurang menarik sehingga masih tertarik dengan tidur panjangnya?

"Aominecchi bangun-ssu! Bukannya kau berjanji akan mengantarkanku ke bandara-ssu! Belum makan! Belum mandi lagi! Ahominecchi!" oceh Kise dengan suara melengking, seraya menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Aomine. Tidakkah sang polisi tahu, ia terikat kontrak film di luar negeri dan harus tepat waktu sampai di sana. Kise pindah tempat sehingga tepat di depan wajah Aomine, lihatnya! Ada sembrutan merah di wajah manis sang model.

#Deg

Detak jantung Kise meningkat, dan entah mengapa ia merasakan kupu-kupu terbang dari dada. Ia sangat senang, bahkan tidak ingin waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Karena apa? Ia ingin terus bisa menatap wajah damai orang yang dicintainya lebih lama lagi. Tanpa sadar ia terus menatap wajah tampan temannya itu.

Sebenarnya Aomine sudah terbangun dari tadi, saat Kise memandang wajah sang polisi dengan lekat. Ada apa dengan wajahnya? Apa banyak iler di sana? Si Navyblue tidak peduli, karena apa? Sudah biasa baginya. Dengan iseng dan ingin menjahili Kise, Aomine menggerakan satu tangannya untuk memeluk pinggang sang model. Tentu saja tubuh Kise bergejolak kecil karena terkejut.

"Puas memandang wajahku, heh?" tanya Aomine dengan suara serak-serak seksi khas orang baru bangun tidur. Si mantan Ace SMP Teiko menyeringai kecil saat melihat wajah merona Kise. Jujur! Ia mencintai pemuda blonde manis yang ada di pelukannya ini, tapi ini rahasia terbesar Aomine. Sedikit membuat hati gelisah memang, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, kan? Dari segi manapun, kemesraan mereka sudah biasa bahkan sering, dan cuma dianggap sebagai teman.

"Etto... Bukan-ssu... Aku... Aku cuma melihat iler Aominecchi-ssu~" Kise merutuki kebodohannya yang memberi alasan tidak logis. Tentu saja mendengar perkataan pemuda di pelukannya ini, Aomine menaikkan sebelah abisnya seraya menatap curiga ke arah Kise.

Sudah besar tapi tidak pandai berbohong, pikir sang polisi. Dengan gerakan cepat, sang calon seme menindih tubuh calon ukenya. Memandang lekat mata emas madu si blonde, warna matahari terbit yang membuat detak jantungnya meningkat.

"Mattaku Kiseh! Anak-anak juga tahu kau berbo-"

"Aku tidak berbohong-ssu... Beneran! Aku melihat ilermu, bukan wajahmu-ssu... Siapa... Siapa juga yang melihat wa... Wajah jelek Aominecchi-ssu... Le-" ucap Kise yang terbata-bata. Ia gugup dengan posisi seperti ini, bahkan di tatap oleh orang yang dicintainya begitu dekat. Sudah dipastikan bahwa wajahnya merah padam. Pemuda berzodiak gemini tersebut refleks memalingkan wajahnya.

"Jelek, heh? Kau serius Kise?"

"Aku serius-ssu! Jelek-ssu, jelek Aominecchi... Coba sana bercermin-ssu, dan le-"

"Baka! Ucapkan sekali lagi, teme! Tapi dengan memandang wajahku! Yang jelek itu aku, atau dinding yang kau lihat itu?" bisik Aomine tepat di telinga Kise, seringaian semakin lebar ketika melihat Kise yang mati gaya. Pemuda navyblue ini memegang dagu si blonde dan digerakkan sehingga berhadapan dengan wajahnya. Mata mereka pun kembali bertemu, emas madu dengan biru. Entah mengapa kedua pemuda ini seakan terhanyut dalam pikirannya sendiri-sendiri, diam seribu bahasa. Mereka terpesona dalam warna mata temannya, orang yang sangat dicintai. Keheningan pun terjadi di antara keduanya.

Tidak berapa lama, Aomine tersadar dari lamunan. Ia pun mengetukkan keningnya ke kening si blonde, sang polisi beranjak dari tubuh Kise dan duduk di samping sang model. " Ttaku! Sudah besar tidak pandai berbohong! Baka atau polos, heh? Membuatku ngantuk!" tanpa babibu lagi, Aomine kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Kise dan memeluk guling kesayangannya. Kenapa kesayangan? Karena ada gambar Mai-chan di sana.

Kise terdiam dengan wajah merah merona, detak jantungnya pun meningkat lebih cepat. Ia malu karena ketahuan berbohong oleh Aomine. Ingin rasanya ia menyembunyikan wajah merahnya di dada bidang pemuda navyblue itu, ini mah mencari kesempatan dalam kesempatan. "Ahominecchi!" cicit Kise.

"Nghhhhh... Mai-chan, kau terlihat seksi dengan pakaian itu... Mmmmm... Dadamu... Aissh," nglindur Aomine yang dihiasi aliran tetes bening di bibirnya. Dalam sekejap mata pemuda berzodiak virgo ini sudah di alam mimpi, bahkan dengan mimpi nistanya. Tidak sampai di sana, Aomine menggesek2 pipinya pada guling bergambar Mai-chan tersebut. Berbanding terbalik saat sang polisi bertugas, ia kelihatan cool, keren, membuat wanita dan para uke terpesona. Tapi saat di rumah, tidak beda jauh dengan om-om hidung belang. Cuma Kise dan teman dekat lainnya yang tahu, keburukan Aomine.

Persimpangan terpantri di kening si blonde, bagaimana tidak? Ia dag dig dug derrr! Mati gaya karena perkataan Aomine. Bahkan Kise mencari cara supaya ia tidak malu lagi di depan temannya ini. Ternyata! Tidak disangka sang model, pemuda yang membuatnya kicep itu. Tertidur dengan pulas, apalagi bermimpi dengan idolanya, gadis di majalah yang berdada besar. Ingin rasanya Kise membuang majalah Mai-chan koleksi Aomine.

"Ahominecchi no baka-ssu!"teriak Kise dengan suara melengking. Ia mulai duduk seraya mencubit kuat perut pemuda yang membelakanginya itu. Tentu saja Aomine mengadu kesakitan, tapi matanya masih terpendam. Pemuda navyblue ini cuma mengelus perut bekas cubitan maut si blonde. Bagaimana cara membangunkan Aomine? Kise mengacak kasar rambut, pikirannya sudah buntu untuk memikirkan cara membangunkan si kebomine. (( Author bersembunyi di belakang Kise sembari bernarasi ria))

Tiba-tiba ponsel Kise berdering, terdengar salah satu lagu miliknya yang cukup populer. Pemuda blonde manis ini pun mengangkat ponselnya, yang ternyata sang meneger yang menelepon. Ia sesekali melirik ke arah Aomine yang masih terlelap. Karena Kise berpikir bahwa ia akan kangen dengan pemuda yang dicintainya ini. Pekerjaan baru ini, mengharuskan ia tinggal di luar negeri selama setahun penuh. LDR lagi, tapi ini jaraknya cukup jauh. Tanpa sadar air mata Kise mengalir di pipinya.

"Moshi-moshi."

" **Moshi-moshi, Ryouta. Ingat kan sore nanti, kau harus sampai Indonesia?** "

"Haik Nami-cchi, ini aku baru siap-siap-ssu."

" **Jangan sampai terlambat, Ryouta!** "

"Haik! Haik! Aku tidak akan terlambat-ssu."

" **Kau harus ingat, ini kesempatan emasmu! Kau ingin go internasional, kan?** "

"Iya, aku tahu-ssu! Aku tahu ini kesempatan emasku. Aku ingin-ssu, aku ingin itu. Hiks! Tapi..."

" **Sssttt... Kita cuma pergi setahun Ryouta!** "

"Iya-ssu... Hiks! Iya... Hiks! Tapi tinggal di Indonesia selama 1 tahun itu sulit-ssu. Hiks!"

" **Ada aku di sana, Ryouta. Aku akan menjagamu, tenanglah!** "

"Bukan itu-ssu... Hiks! Bukan itu, Nami-cchi... Hiks."

" **Karena dia? Lebih baik kau menyatakan perasaanmu, Ryouta. Sebelum terlambat. Kau tidak ingin, kan? Dia menjadi milik orang lain?"**

"Hiks! Tidak mau-ssu. Hiks! Tidak boleh! Hiks!"

" **Aku kasih waktu untuk kau berbicara dengan dia. Tapi Ryouta, ingat waktu ne! Jangan terlambat sampai bandara! Aku tunggu kau di sana."**

"Hiks! Iya-ssu. Hiks! Hiks!"

" **Ganbatte ne, Ryouta. Jaa matta ne.** "

"Arigatou-ssu. Jaa matta ne."

Kise mematikan ponselnya, ini sangat sulit dalam hidup sang model. Ia harus mengungkapkan isi hatinya kepada teman SMP ini, orang di kagumi sekaligus dicintai. Dan orang yang tepat tertidur pulas di depannya ini. Ia merundukan kepalanya seraya meremas baju bagian belakang Aomine, seraya menahan isakannya.

Kise tahu Aomine mempunyai hati kepada Kagami, begitu juga sebaliknya. Terbukti saat mereka bertanding saat SMA dulu, saat Seirin melawan Touou. Kise bisa melihatnya! Melihat wajah Aomine yang penuh gairah untuk melawan Kagami. Hatinya sakit! Dadanya sesak melihat pemandangan itu. Tapi dirinya siapa? Cuma teman.

Tidak sampai di sana, saat Kagami akan pergi ke Amerika, untuk lebih mendalami basket lagi. Dan entah sadar atau tidak, Aomine mengucapkan akan mengikutinya dan menyusul ke Amerika. Hatinya hancur mendengar itu semua, bahkan ia menangis semalaman mengingat peristiwa menyesakkan itu. Kise menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan isakannya, walaupun air matanya mengalir sangat deras. Ingatan beberapa tahun silam, berputar di ingatannya. Beruntung Aomine tidur membelakanginya.

Keberuntungan pun memihak kepadanya, Aomine tidak jadi berangkat ke Amerika, untuk menyusul Kagami. Karena apa? Tentu saja karena bujuk rayunya, ia merengek seperti anak kecil saat akan ditinggalkan Aomine. Pada akhirnya si Navyblue membatalkan niatnya, dan memilih untuk tinggal di apartemen sendiri. Ia senang waktu itu dan segera memeluk erat tubuh pemuda berzodiak virgo tersebut.

Tapi apa sekarang? Ia yang akan meninggalkan Aomine, meninggalkan orang yang di cintainya selama 1 tahun. Waktu setahun itu cukup lama baginya. Maka dari itu, ia ingin mengatakan cintanya dahulu sebelum pergi lama. Sebelum orang yang dicintainya dimiliki oleh orang lain. Ia tidak rela! Bolehkah ia egois? Bolehkah ia berharap pemuda navyblue miliknya seorang? Aomine Daiki milik Kise Ryouta!

Sebenarnya Aomine sudah bangun dari tadi, saat mendengar dering telepon Kise. Ia pun memutuskan pura-pura tidur supaya bisa mendengar percakapan Kise dengan izanami Uchimaki, sang meneger. Dari pendengarannya, ia bisa menyimpulkan Kise akan pergi ke Indonesia selama satu tahun. Berarti ia akan kesepian tidak ada Kise? Tanpa sadar Aomine mendengus pelan. Tapi ia mencoba untuk tegar, dan membiarkan teman dekatnya itu meraih mimpinya.

"Aominecchi~~ Aku tidak sekuat Kagamicchi. Hiks! Yang bisa melampauimu-ssu... Tapi... Hiks! Aku... Aku tidak bisa menahan ini lebih lama lagi-ssu... Aku... Aku mencin-"

"Urusaiii Kise! Kau tidak tahan, kan? Ingin aku mengantarkanmu ke bandara? Ck, sabar baka! Aku mengumpulkan nyawa dulu... Huammm... " potong Aomine yang mulai duduk dari tidurnya. Ia mengorek telinga yang dari tadi berdenging karena suara melengking Kise. Setelah selesai dibagian telinga, tangan yang satunya menggaruk perut sixpacknya. Ketidakelitan Aomine tidak berhenti sampai di sana, ia pun menguap tanpa menutup mulutnya. Kise, kenapa dirimu bisa suka bahkan mencintai orang macam Aomine?

Setelah selesai mengumpulkan nyawanya, Aomine pun berbalik dan memandang Kise. Ia tidak terlalu terkejut melihat wajah kacau temannya itu. Karena apa? Dari tadi ia mendengar suara isakan dari si blonde. Setidaknya ia membiarkannya Kise menangis dalam diam dulu, supaya lebih lega dan tenang. Gini-gini Aomine adalah tipe orang yang romantis. Tapi ingat satu hal, dengan caranya sendiri!

"Mattaku Kiseh! Kau sudah besar, masih cengeng? Tidak malu sama Nigou?!" ucap Aomine dengan senyum mengejek seraya mengacak rambut blonde Kise. Entah mengapa ia juga sedih karena akan ditinggal Kise. Tapi ia berusaha kuat, dan membuat seakan dirinya baik-baik saja saat ditinggalkan. Karena apa? Inilah peran terpenting seorang seme. Menenangkan hati ukenya yang lagi bersedih, hitung-hitung membayar hutang dulu. Ketika ia mencampakkan Kise di lapangan basket pada saat kekalahan Kaijo.

"Mouuuuu ~~ Hiks! Masa aku disamakan dengan Nigou-ssu! Hiks! Hidoii-ssu!" ucap Kise yang air matanya terus mengalir di pipi, apalagi saat ia merajuk dengan dikembung pipinya itu. terlihat chubby, bukan? Dan wajahnya merah karena habis menangis. Sial! dengan pose mengemaskan Kise, membuat adik Aomine bangun.

"Ki... Kiseh! Kau..." Aomine mencubit pipi si blonde seraya menahan libidonya. Ia tidak boleh lama-lama di sini, bisa-bisa dirinya khilaf. Ia pun beranjak dari ranjangnya dan berjalan ke kamar mandi.

"Aku? Kenapa-ssu?" tanya Kise seraya memiringkan kepala blondenya. Ia memandang bingung Aomine yang pergi meninggalkannya.

"Baka!" ucap Aomine yang segera menutup pintu kamar mandi. Ia tidak bisa menahan hasratnya lagi, saat melihat pose terakhir Kise. Kawaii! Dan itu membuat libidonya meningkat. Ia akan menidurkan kembali adiknya sendiri dan sekalian mandi. Daripada mendengar protesan melengking si blonde.

Sembari menunggu Aomine siap-siap, Kise pulang ke apartemennya. Tentu saja untuk persiapan, pengecekan barang pun dilakukan oleh sang model berulang kali, takut ada yang tertinggal. Tak lupa, ia memasukkan foto dirinya dan Aomine saat mereka masih SMP dulu. Foto saat tubuhnya merasakan getaran-getaran aneh, dan ketika ia pertama kali mencintai sahabatnya sendiri.

Saat Kise sibuk dengan persiapannya, Aomine datang ke apartemen si blonde. Pakaiannya sudah rapi, dan tak lupa majalah Mai-chan di tangannya. Aomine pun duduk di dekat Kise sembari membuka majalahnya. "Sudah selesai?" tanya Aomine, tapi matanya tidak lepas dari majalah dewasa tersebut.

"Sebentar lagi, Aominecchi! Tinggal memasukkan pakai-"

"Kise, sepertinya aku mencintaimu."

Refleks Kise menoleh ke arah Aomine, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Apa dia tidak salah dengar? Sepertinya memang salah! Tidak mungkin tetangga apartemennya mengucapkan seperti itu. Ia harus periksa ke dokter THT, harus! "Kau bicara apa, Aominecchi?"

"Tidak, aku sedang membaca kalimat di majalah Mai-chanku. Jangan pikirkan!"

Nah kan! Mereka itu saling mencintai, tapi diantara keduanya tidak berani untuk menyatakan cintanya terlebih dahulu. Karena apa? Tentu saja status teman mereka itu, membuat keduanya bimbang. Lebih baik teman rasa pacar, kan? Daripada pacar rasa teman?

"Aominecchi, bolehkah aku minta satu permintaan-ssu?"

"Apa?" tanya Aomine seraya mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Sangat jarang sekali si blonde minta sesuatu, izin dulu dengannya. Biasanya langsung merengek.

"Buang semua majalah Mai-chanmu-ssu!" teriak Kise dengan suara melengking, ia merebut majalah Mai-chan yang dibawa Aomine.

"Oiiii Kiseh! Jangan main-main! Itu majalah koleksiku, susah mencarinya, teme!" Aomine terkejut majalahnya diambil oleh Kise. Benar kan, feelingnya tidak pernah meleset.

"Kembalikan Mai-chanku!" ucap Aomine yang segera merebut kembali majalah dewasa tersebut.

"Apa Aominecchi akan melupakanku-ssu? Karena sering membaca majalah itu?"

"Mattaku, Kise! Sampai kapan kau akan baper, baka!" ucap Aomine dengan senyum mengejek seraya menyentil kening si blonde. Melupakan Kise? Yang benar saja! Setiap detik saja, bayangan si blonde berlari-lari di pikirannya. Ia tersenyum kecil melihat sang sahabat yang mengadu kesakitan karena ulahnya.

"Tapi Aominecchi, aku pergi satu tahun. Lama-ssu~"

"Itu sebentar, Kise. Tidakkah kau ingat fungsi ponsel? Kau bisa menghubungiku."

"Tapi Aomi- Mchhkk," ucap Kise terhenti saat tiba-tiba Aomine mengecup bibirnya. Ia membelalakan kedua mata seraya meremas baju bagian depan temannya, entah mengapa detak jantungnya meningkat. Ciuman yang tidak ada paksaan, bahkan lumatan-lumatan kecil yang begitu lembut ini membuat si blonde agak tenang. Tidak sampai di sana, ia merasakan punggungnya dielus oleh pemuda berzodiak virgo tersebut.

"Mchhkk... Dasar cengeng... Uchmkk... Cerewet... Eghkkkm... Kekanakan... Mchhkk... Baka... Teme... Mchhkk," ejek Aomine di sela-sela cumbuannya, walaupun dalam hatinya sedikit memuji penampilan dan juga sifat manis si blonde. Dan sial! Pikirannya kacau, bagaimana bisa bibir temannya selembut ini? Ia sampai khilaf, dan bahkan memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut sang model. Tidak sampai disana, lidahnya juga menjelajahi setiap sudut rongga mulut Kise.

Seakan terhanyut dalam cumbuan Aomine, Kise menutup matanya seraya memiringkan kepala untuk memperdalam cumbuan mereka. Bahkan si blonde memberanikan diri untuk menjilat-jilat lidah Aomine, dan tentu saja disambut sang polisi. Dengan seduktif, Aomine menjilat dan melilit sesekali menghisap kuat lidah sang model. Cecapan mereka terdengar samar di ruangan apartemen Kise.

Aomine juga menjilati langit-langit rongga mulut Kise, yang merupakan titik sensitif si blonde. Tubuh si blonde bergejolak, dan bahkan darahnya berdesir cepat. Desahan juga tak luput dari kegiatan panas mereka. "Mchhkk... Aghkkm... Eghkkkm... Aominecchi... Uchmkk..."

Aomine tersadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan, dan segera melepaskan cumbuannya. Wajahnya sedikit merona, sedikit lho! Berbeda dengan Kise yang merah merona, terlihat jelas di wajahnya. "Gomen," ucap Aomine seraya melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ti... Tidak apa-apa-ssu."

Canggung? Itulah yang mereka rasakan. Bagaimana tidak? Ini adalah ciuman pertama mereka, dan dilakukan saat keduanya belum menjadi sepasang kekasih, hanya sebatas teman.

"Sudah selesai?"

"Iya-ssu."

"Ayo berangkat! Sebelum mendapat omelan dari menejermu. Ia bahkan lebih cerewet daripada kau, Kise! Mattaku, Meneger dan artisnya sama saja."

"Mouuuuu ~ Aku tidak cere-"

Kise menghentikan protesnya saat mendengar dering telepon. Ia melihat di layar ternyata sang meneger. Panjang umur ternyata si izanami Uchimaki. Ia pun menoleh ke arah Aomine dan menunjukkan siapa yang menelepon.

"Mattaku! Ayo kita berangkat!"

Aomine membawa koper Kise dan si blonde mengangkat ponselnya. Tentu saja langsung terdengar suara melengking dari ponsel Kise, dapat dipastikan bahwa sang meneger berteriak di sana. Aomine mengorek-ngorek telinganya karena jadi korban lagi. Kapan dirinya bisa terbebas dari manusia berisik ini?

 **"RYOUTA, LIHATLAH SEKARANG JAM BERAPA! JANGAN BILANG KAU MASIH DI APARTEMEN!"**

"Aku sudah di jalan-ssu. Sebentar lagi sampai."

"Jalan menuju parkiran apartemen."

"Aominecchi, diam-ssu!"

"Ck."

 **"APA?! Satu jam lagi kita berangkat Kise Ryouta."**

"Aku tahu Nami-cchi, 1 jam itu waktu yang la-"

 **"Itu waktu sedikit, baka!"**

"Mouuuuu ~~, aku belum selesai bicara-ssu. Ini aku sudah di jalan raya."

 **"Baiklah. Cepat!"**

"Haik! Haik Nami-cchi. Jaa matta ne."

 **"Hm... Jaa."**

Mereka pun berangkat ke bandara dengan suasana hening. Tidak ada yang memulai percakapan terlebih dahulu, keduanya terhanyut dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Kise sibuk dengan mengirim kabar ke menegernya, posisinya sekarang dimana. Sedangkan Aomine fokus ke jalan raya.

Sesampainya mereka ke bandara, tentu saja disambut oleh sang meneger. Bukan pelukan hangat, bukan! Tapi omelan panjang yang membuat telinga Aokise berdenging. Omelan yang seperti kereta api, Panjang tanpa jeda.

Walaupun sang meneger menyeramahinya, fokus Kise ke arah Aomine. Kalimat panjang Nami pun, seakan masuk telinga kanan dan keluar telinga kiri, si blonde tidak mendengarkannya. Sang meneger menghentikan ceramahnya dan mengepuk bahu kedua sejoli tersebut. "Aku beri waktu untuk kalian berbicara. Tapi cuma setengah jam! Jadi gunakan waktu baik-baik," selesai mengucapkan itu, sang meneger masuk. Akan tetapi ia melihat AoKise dari jauh.

Kise menoleh ke arah Aomine, sehingga mereka berhadapan. Dan tanpa disadari si blonde, air mata kembali mengalir membasahi pipinya. Ia tidak siap untuk berpisah lama dengan teman dekatnya ini, entah mengapa hatinya sesak. Si blonde mengusap air matanya tersebut dengan satu tangannya. "Hiks! Hiks! Hiks! Aku akan kangen Aominecchi-ssu. Hiks!"

"Aku juga," ucap Aomine dengan nada lembut. Sejak kapan seorang gila basket ini bisa bersikap lembut? Menurut majalah Mai-chan yang pernah sang polisi baca, cara menenangkan kekasih yaitu dengan bersifat lembut dan sedikit bumbu-bumbu elusan. Ia akan mempraktekannya kepada Kise. Ara~ sejak kapan Kise menjadi kekasihnya?

Aomine menggenggam tangan Kise yang satu lagi, mencoba untuk menenangkannya. Tidak sampai di sana, si Navyblue juga mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah sang model. Aomine juga meletakkan tangan besarnya di surai blonde sang sahabat seraya menariknya supaya mendekat. Ia terkekeh pelan melihat wajah kacau Kise saat menangis. "Siapa yang jelek sekarang? Kejelekanmu perlu dimusiumkan, Kise!"

"Hiks! Hiks! Aominecchi yang jelek-ssu. Hiks! Aku... Aku," tangis Kise pecah, isakan demi isakan terdengar jelas di bibir sang model. Bahkan tubuhnya juga bergetar karena sedikit menahan tangis. Dadanya sesak, ia tidak ingin berpisah dengan pemuda navyblue tersebut. Tapi takdir berkata lain, ia harus berpisah selama setahun.

Karena tidak kuasa melihat orang yang dicintai menangis di depan umum, akhirnya Aomine menarik tubuh rapuh Kise ke dalam pelukan. Mantan Ace SMP Teiko ini mengelus pelan punggung sang model, mencoba untuk menenangkannya. "Mattaku! Bisa-bisa aku kangen suara tangismu."

"Hiks! Hiks! Hidoii-ssu. Harusnya yang dikangeni aku-ssu. Hiks! Hiks! Masa suara tangisku. Hiks!"

"Dasar cengeng! Makanya ber-"

"Hiks! Aku akan kangen Aominecchi-ssu Hiks! Kangen iler Aominecchi. Hiks! Guling Mai-chan Aominecchi. Hiks! Ranjang Aominecchi. Hiks! Kamar Aominecchi. Hiks! Hiks! Aominecchi jangan lupakan aku-ssu. Hiks! Hiks!" Kise meremas kuat baju bagian depan Aomine, ia juga menyembunyikan wajah kacaunya di dalam dada bidang pemuda yang dicintai ini. Mereka saling berpelukan, seakan dunia milik berdua dan yang lain ngekos.

Aomine terkekeh pelan mendengar perkataan Kise tentang yang akan di kangeni. Apaan itu, kangen ilernya? Tidaklah sang model ingat! Ia tadi berbagi itu dengan Kise, sebelum berangkat. "Apa di apartemenmu tadi masih kurang, Kise? Apa perlu kita ulangi lagi di sini?"

Wajah Kise merah merona mendengar perkataan Aomine. Ia jadi ingat saat dirinya di kecup oleh pemuda yang memeluknya ini. Sang model menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Ryouta, cepatlah! Kita akan berangkat nih." teriak meneger yang mengganggu momen AoKise. Walaupun kiasan yang lain ngekos, sang meneger adalah ibu kosnya. Ia yang berkuasa!

Aomine melepaskan pelukannya, ia menyangkup pipi Kise. Dengan perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah sang model dan mengecup singkat kening pemuda blonde manis ini. Tidak lupa ia juga mengelus kedua pipi Kise seraya memandang hangat si blonde.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Ryouta." ucap Aomine yang entah mengapa matanya menjadi panas. Mana mungkin seorang Aomine Daiki menangis! Ini cuma ada debu di matanya, iya debu!

Kise menganggukkan kepalanya seolah menjawab perkataan Aomine. "Aku pergi Aominecchi~ jaga dirimu baik-baik juga-ssu."

"Tentu."

"Jaa matta ne Aominecchi."

"Jaa Kise."

"Aku titip Kise di sana."

"Iya, aku akan menjaganya baik-baik."

Kise dan sang meneger berjalan masuk ke ruangan khusus penumpang, tidak lupa si blonde melambaikan tangan ke arah Aomine, begitu pula dengan sebaliknya. Ia melihat Aomine dari belakang pintu kaca.

Aomine membalikkan badannya saat Kise sudah masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Niat mau pergi tapi entah mengapa tubuhnya berkata lain, seakan ada magnet yang menahannya. Cuma 1 tahun! Ia pasti bisa menjalaninya.

Kise membuat bentuk love di pintu kaca tersebut ketika melihat Aomine yang berbalik badannya. Seakan sang model menyatakan cintanya lewat gambar tersebut. Kise pun berjalan mengikuti sang meneger. Ia berjanji akan selalu menghubungi temannya itu saat ia sampai di Indonesia.

Aomine kembali menoleh ke tempat Kise, kedua matanya membola melihat gambar love di sana. Apa itu Kise yang membuatnya? Apa cintanya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan? Apa Kise juga mencintainya? Tanpa babibu lagi, Aomine lari ke pintu ruangan tersebut dan mencoba untuk masuk mencari orang yang dicintainya. Tapi usahanya ditahan oleh petugas, ia tidak dibolehkan masuk karena pesawat akan lepas landas.

Aomine menoleh ke arah jam, ternyata jam penerbangan Kise sudah terlewatkan. Apa ia terlambat? Tidak! Ia akan mengungkapkan perasaan cintanya saat si blonde pulang ke Jepang. Ia akan memberi kejutan romantis dan menjadikan Kise miliknya seorang. Kise Ryouta milik Aomine Daiki!

Detik berganti menit, menit berganti jam, jam berganti hari, hari berganti bulan, bulan berganti tahun. Tidak terasa Kise sudah satu tahun berada di Indonesia, karirnya naik drastis. Ia bahkan langsung terkenal di berbagai daerah di Indonesia. Ia senang berada di negara penghasil batik tersebut. Karena apa? Orangnya ramah-ramah.

Tidak jauh berbeda saat sang model di Jepang, banyak orang yang menyatakan cintanya. Akan tetapi di tolak oleh Kise, karena ia sudah mempunyai orang yang dicintainya. Kesetiaan Kise jangan ditanyakan lagi! Ia bahkan sering menghubungi Aomine hanya sekedar menanyakan kabarnya. Terus bagaimana dengan si mantan Ace SMP Teiko ini?

Kepulangannya ke Jepang dirahasiakan oleh Kise. Karena apa? Ia ingin memberi kejutan kepada Aomine. Ia pun pulang ke apartemen dengan diantarkan oleh sang meneger. Bahkan di dalam mobil, ia mendapatkan kata-kata bijak dan cara untuk mengatakan cintanya. Kise memantapkan hatinya untuk menyatakan cintanya kepada Aomine. Tanpa terkecuali!

Sesampainya ia di apartemen, Kise keluar dari mobil sang meneger. Ia tersenyum manis ke arah sang meneger, dan mengucapkan kata terimakasih karena sudah menemaninya di Indonesia. "Ganbatte, Ryouta! Aku tunggu kabar baiknya."

"Haik, Arigatou Nami-cchi~"

"Jaa ne Ryouta."

"Jaa-ssu."

Kise melambaikan tangannya ke arah sang meneger seraya tersenyum manis terpantri di wajah manisnya. Ia berjalan masuk, tidak lupa dengan oleh-olehnya khusus untuk Aomine. Sesampainya ia di depan pintu apartemen Aomine, sang model ini menarik nafasnya dalam dan mengeluarkan pelan-pelan. Entah mengapa ia gugup, detak jantungnya pun meningkat. Ia akan bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya.

Mengetik kode pin dengan tanggal ulang tahunnya, ia masuk ke dalam apartemen sahabatnya ini. Ia melihat sekeliling yang ternyata tidak ada yang berubah, masih sama seperti ia tinggalkan dulu. Ia memincitkan matanya saat melihat sepatu warna merah. Seperti sepatu khas seseorang, entah mengapa hatinya menjadikan tidak tenang. "Kagamicchi?"

Ia segera masuk ke dalam apartemen Aomine, mencari seseorang yang dicintainya. Karena masih pagi, pasti di kamarnya. Tapi, bersama Kagami? Tidak mungkin, Aomine! Kise menggelengkan kepala untuk menghilangkan pemikiran buruknya. Ia berharap semua yang dipikirkan tidak terjadi. Ia menghibur diri dengan menyakinkan hatinya kalau Kagami mengajak Aomine one on one. Iya, cuma one on one di pagi hari.

Tapi harapan tinggallah harapan! Ia mendengar suara aneh di depan pintu kamar Aomine. Ada suara desahan di dalam kamar orang dicintainya. Hatinya hancur berkeping-keping, dadanya sesak dan tanpa sadar air mata Kise mengalir di pipinya.

"Nghhhhh ... Sshh... Shit! Itu sakit! Aghkk... Setidaknya pakai pelicin, Aho! Aghhhhh... Perih itu! Aghhhh."

"Hhhrrrggh... Nanti kau pasti akan menyukainya, Bakagami!"

Kise menggigit bibir bawah untuk menahan isakannya, rencananya hancur. Ternyata orang yang dicintainya sudah dimiliki orang lain, tidak lain adalah sahabatnya sendiri. Tanpa sadar ia menjatuhkan oleh-olehnya, Kise pun jatuh terduduk seraya memeluk lututnya sendiri. Suara di dalam kamar Aomine membuat dadanya sesak. Isakan demi isakan pun terdengar samar di mulut si blonde.

"Aominecchi~~ Hiks! Kenapa kau tega melakukan ini-ssu. Hiks! Sakit, sakit Aominecchi. Hiks! Harusnya aku sadar. Hiks! Aku sadar, bahwa kau cuma cinta pada orang yang bisa melampauimu-ssu. Hiks! Hiks! Bukaan aku-ssu. Hiks!"

Kise menyembunyikan wajah kacaunya di sela-sela lututnya. Air matanya pun semakin deras mengalirnya, tubuhnya bergetar dan hatinya hancur. Ia mengigit bibir bawahnya kuat, seakan bisa mengobati rasa sakit yang di rasakannya.

"Aghhhh... Itu kecepetan, Aho! Aghhhhh... Sakitlah! Aghhhh... Itu kenapa? Rasanya ada yang aneh? Nghhhhh."

"Bakagami! Kau itu polos atau baka, ha? Aghhhh tidak jauh berbeda dengan Kise! Hhsrhhh.. itu namanya Sweetspot. Baka!"

"Aghhhh... Aghhhh... Emang kau pernah... Aghhhh... melakukan ini dengan Kise? Aghhhh."

"Ck, tentu saja -"

CUKUP! Ia tidak bisa lebih lama di sini. Cukup sampai di sini ia mencintai Aomine. Ia merelakan orang dicintai demi sahabatnya. Sudah, Ia tidak ingin mendengar lagi. Sakit, asal kalian tahu! Kise menutup kedua telinganya seraya masih menyembunyikan wajahnya di lutut.

Kise masih bisa mendengar desahan-desahan di dalam kamar Aomine. Ia tidak kuat lagi, mendengar desahan itu lebih lama, hatinya sudah sakit. Ia ingin pergi dari sini! Dengan mengumpulkan tenaganya, Kise berdiri dan ia mulai berlari. Tapi tanpa sengaja ia menyentuh gelas dan...

#Pranggg

Kise tidak peduli apapun lagi! Bahkan sepatu dan juga oleh-olehnya masih tertinggal di apartemen si Navyblue. Yang dipikirannya adalah menjauh dari apartemen Aomine, menjauh dari orang yang dicintainya. Ia sudah tidak mau berharap lagi, hatinya sudah sakit, cukup sampai disini. Seperti lagu Indonesia yang pernah Kise dengar, cinta tak harus memiliki.

Karena mendengar suara gelas pecah, akhirnya Aomine keluar dari kamar. Ia melihat ke arah gelas yang sudah tidak beraturan lagi, Apa ada gempa? Saat Aomine akan membereskannya, tiba-tiba tanpa sengaja ia menginjak bingkisan. Ia pun mengambilnya.

"Oii Bakagami! Kenapa kau tinggal ini di depan?"

"Ha? Itu bukan punyaku, Aho! Kau kan lihat aku tidak membawa apa-apa tadi!"

"Jangan bilang! KISE!"

"Kise sudah pulang?" Kagami berjalan mendekati Aomine. Melihat keluar kamar Aomine untuk mencari sahabat blondenya. Akan tetapi nihil, tidak ada dimanapun.

"Mattaku! Kau urus semuanya! Aku akan mengejar Kise. Kau mengerti Bakagami?!" tanpa menunggu jawaban Kagami, Aomine langsung berlari keluar. Benar saja! Kise tadi ada di apartemennya, terbukti sepasang sepatu biru disusun rapi di rak, ia pun mengambilnya. jangan bilang si blonde mendengar semuanya!

"Ck Kussoo! Kiseh... Kau jangan salah paham!" Aomine pergi mencari Kise, entah kemana. Tapi yang Aomine yakin, Kise tidak akan jauh-jauh dari apartemennya. Feeling si Navyblue jangan diragukan lagi. Namun tiba-tiba kakinya melangkah untuk masuk ke lapangan basket dekat apartemennya. Apakah si blonde ada di sana?

Sedangkan Kagami, ia membereskan pecahan gelas tersebut. Tidak lupa ia juga membereskan kekacauan di kamar Aomine. Ia pun mengambil tasnya dan berniat pergi dari apartemen sang polisi. Sesampainya ia di depan, Kagami melihat jalan yang mungkin dilewati sang navyblue. Entah mengapa ia iri dengan Kise yang di kejar oleh Aomine. Andai saja dirinya juga di kejar olehnya, Kagami menghembuskan nafasnya kasar karena memikirkan hal yang tidak penting. Ini karena Aomine! Karena dia, pikirannya menjadi kacau. Kagami pun berjalan meninggalkan apartemen Aomine, dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan di saku celananya.

.

.

.

.

.  
 **Tbc / End?**

 **Akhirnya selesai juga #Tepar**  
 **FF AoKise pertama yang aku buat~**  
 **Spesial buat Ulke-chan yang fokus ke skripnya. Ingat targetnya! Semoga lancar...**  
 **Hutangku lunass, lho ~~** **Hahaha.**

 **Jangan tanya judulnya bahasa jawa! Karena ffku yang lain bahasa jepang, Indonesia, Inggris. Makanya sekali-sekali bahasa jawa wkwkwwkwk**

 **Terinspirasi setelah mendengarkan lagu Konco Mesra- Nella Kharisma.**

 **Gomen minna-san** ~  
 **1\. Untuk sifat AoKagaKise yang kadang ooc.**  
 **2\. Mendominasi menceritakan Kise, soalnya Aomine atau Kagami takut ooc tambah parah.**

 **3\. Dan** **banyak typo atau bahasa gx jelas. Langsung publik soalnya, karena kejar target. 5 hari harus 2 ff jadi T^T**

 **Kise: Aominecchi menjadi lembut-ssu wkwkwk Habis tobat-ssu hahaha**

 **Aomine: Mattaku! Kau juga, Kise! Ulke banget Haha**

 **Uchi: Huweeeee... Gomen, aku tidak bermaksud...**

 **Kise: Bahkan ia juga ikut main menjadi menegerku-ssu.**

 **Uchi: Kan numpang tenar hehe.**

 **Kagami: Pfftt... Ahomine baik? wkwkwk**

 **Aomine: Ck**

 **Uchi: Jangan marah! Ini aku masih majalah Ki-chan, edisi terbatas. *menyodorkan majalah Kise yang berpakaian maid***

 **Aomine: Hn *Menerima majalah itu dan tersenyum penuh arti***

 **Kise: Jangannnn-ssu~~~**

 **Aomine: Pembalasan yang tadi! Kau mengambil Mai-chanku**

 **Kise: Hidoii-ssu** **T^T. Itukan aku mengikuti naskah dia * nunjuk Author ***

 **Uchi: Arigatou untuk kerja keras kalian *bungkuk ke AoKagaKise* Mohon kerja samanya lagi lain waktu. Cari aman**

 **Kise: Douita-ssu**

 **Aomine: Hn, banyakin bawa majalah ini!**

 **Kise: Ahominecchi!**

 **Kagami: Ahomine!**

 **Aomine: Dasar cupu! Majalah Mai-chan saja tidak punya!**

 **Kagami: Jangan samakan aku denganmu, Aho!**

 **Uchi: Sudah! Sudah! Durasi! Durasi!**

 **Arigatou niichan atas masukannya. Dan arigatou minna-san sudah membaca, ditunggu komennya dan mohon votenya ^^**

 **21 Juli** **2017**


	2. Chapter 2

Konco Mesra

Chara milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Pair: AoKise

Genre: Yaoi, Romance, Hurt

Rate: T

Warning: Bahasa berantakan, OOC, typo bertebaran dapat menyebabkan pusing dan mual. Dan jika sakit berlanjut datang ke Apotek terdekat. :D

Selamat membaca-ssu ~~

Siapa yang tidak sakit hati melihat orang yang dicintai telah dimiliki orang lain? Orang yang ingin dijadikan kekasih, sudah menjadi kekasih orang lain! Begitu pula dengan Kise Ryouta. Hatinya hancur berkeping-keping mendapat kenyataan, bahwa teman waktu SMPnya itu tidak bisa ia miliki.

"Hiks! Hiks! Hiks! Sudah cukup! Hiks! Aku tidak mau lagi-ssu! Aku tidak mau bertemu Aominecchi lagi-ssu! Hiks! Aku... Hiks! Aku mau balik ke Indonesia saja-ssu... Hiks!" tangis Kise pecah, ia terduduk di sudut lapangan basket dekat apartemennya, ia memeluk kedua lutut dan menyembunyikan wajah kacau di sela-sela lututnya. Air mata semakin deras saat mengingat peristiwa menyesakkan di apartemen Aomine.

Niatnya cuma sederhana, ia hanya ingin memberi kejutan kepada Aomine, kejutan bahwa dirinya sudah pulang dari Indonesia. Dan ia hanya ingin, mengatakan perasaan cinta yang ia pendam ini. Tapi semua itu tidak berjalan sesuai harapannya. Bukan dia yang memberi kejutan, bukan juga Aomine yang terkejut. Tetapi ia yang mendapatkan kejutan dari pemuda berzodiak virgo itu.

Kise sangat terpukul akan kenyataan bahwa Aomine lebih memilih Kagami daripada dirinya. Ia tahu bahwa Kagami lebih unggul darinya dalam bidang basket, apalagi hal memasak. Tapi bolehkah ia melupakan peristiwa di apartemen Aomine? Bolehkah ia berharap Aomine juga mencintainya? Terlalu naif memang, tapi ia ingin menolak kenyataan yang ada.

"Hiks! Hiks! Aomi-"

"Hm?"

#Deg

Kise terkejut ada suara lain di sini, tapi ia sangat familiar dengan suara tersebut. Apakah itu suara Aomine? Detak jantungnya pun meningkat, Kise mempererat pelukannya di lutut. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan isakannya. Tapi walaupun ditutup seperti itu, Aomine mengetahui bahwa sang model itu menangis. Pemuda navyblue ini menghelakan nafasnya pelan.

"Oii Kise! Kenapa kau pulang tidak memberi tahu aku?" tanya Aomine yang membawa sepasang sepatu biru Kise, tangannya dimasukkan di dalam saku celana. Mantan Ace SMP Teiko ini sedikit lega, karena feelingnya untuk pergi ke lapangan basket ini adalah tepat. Kise Ryouta ada di tempat ini, walaupun dalam keadaan memilukan. Ia tahu si blonde manisnya ini suka mendramalisir keadaan, terlalu melankolis memang, tapi ia mencintai pemuda berzodiak gemini ini.

10 detik

20 detik

30 detik

40 detik

50 detik

Bahkan sampai satu menit, pemuda navyblue ini tidak mendapat respon dari si blonde, hanya isakan-isakan samar yang ia dengar. Tentu saja kesabarannya sudah mencapai limit! Dan persimpangan terpantri di kening Aomine, ia dikacangin! Bahkan dilihat pun tidak. Sudah cukup!

"Aku bertanya padamu, TEME!" ucap Aomine segera menarik kerah Kise, sehingga wajah merah dan penuh air mata si blonde terlihat. Entah mengapa hatinya sakit melihat keadaan Kise, ia ingin memeluk dan menenangkannya. Tapi bukan Aomine Daiki namanya kalau melakukan itu! Ia mendorong lagi tubuh si blonde sehingga kembali ke posisi semula. "Tch!"

Kise kembali memeluk lututnya, ia tidak peduli apa yang dilakukan Aomine tadi. Karena apa? Pikirannya kacau, rasa sakit di dadanya lebih terasa daripada tarikan pemuda dim tersebut. Air matanya pun semakin deras, ia menyembunyikan wajah manisnya di sela-sela lututnya. Tidak cuma itu, isakan isakan pun terdengar lebih jelas dan badan si blonde bergetar.

"Mattaku," ucap Aomine yang menghelakan nafasnya, sembari mengorek telinga yang tidak gatal. Baiklah! Sekali-sekali ia mengalah, tidak apa apa. Ingat! Cuma sekali! Daripada dirinya emosi dan tidak ditanggapi oleh si blonde, capek sendiri kan? Aomine duduk di samping sang model, Ia meletakkan sepatu Kise di antara mereka.

Mereka terdiam cukup lama, dan terhanyut dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Hanya isakan-isakan samar terdengar, beruntung orang-orang yang lewat tidak menyadari keadaan mereka. Pasalnya, mereka ada di sudut lapangan. Kalau sampai ketahuan, pasti banyak yang akan menyerbu mereka. Karena apa? Idolanya sudah kembali, dan berada di depannya.

Aomine bosan dengan keadaan seperti ini, mending tadi ia membawa majalah Mai-channya. Pemuda dim itu tanpa sengaja melihat ke arah Kagami dan juga Kuroko sedang berjalan santai, ia memincitkan matanya seakan ragu dengan apa yang ia lihat. Bukankah Kagami masih di apartemennya?

"Bakagami?!"

#Deg

Serasa ribuan jarum menusuk dada si blonde, saat Aomine mengucapkan panggilan sayangnya ke Kagami itu. Tidakkah Aomine peka, bahwa dirinya sedang cemburu? Kise mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi membelakangi Aomine, masih menyembunyikan wajah di lututnya.

Tentu saja pergerakan itu membuat Aomine refleks menoleh ke arah Kise. pemuda dim itu menyeringai kecil, dapat disimpulkan bahwa sang model sekarang lagi bad mood. Jangan-jangan Kise cemburu dengan Kagami? Aomine pun mengubah posisi membelakangi Kise dan bersandar pada punggung si blonde.

"Bakagami itu berkembang pesat, ya? Hampir melampauiku. Tch!"

"Hiks! Bukan hampir-ssu.. Hiks! Tapi sudah-ssu... Dia sudah melampaui Aominecchi."

"Urusaiii!"

"Oi Kise! Dia juga pandai memasak, apartemennya juga rapi," ucap Aomine dengan seringai di wajah tampannya, ia menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat reaksi si blonde. Benar saja! Tubuhnya bergetar dan dapat dipastikan sedang menangis. Jahat, kan? Siapa dulu, Aomine Daiki!

"Daripada kau menutupi wajahmu itu, coba lihat di jalan! Ada Kagami dan juga Tetsu," ucap Aomine seraya melambaikan tangannya ke arah kedua mantan anggota Seirin tersebut. Hanya Kagami yang melihat sih, tapi mantan Ace Seirin tersebut segera berjalan di samping Kuroko, sehingga bayangannya itu tidak melihat adanya AoKise di sana.

"Tch, dasar Bakagami! Awas saja kalau bertemu la-"

"Hiks Kalian kan sudah bertemu ssu hiks bahkan hiks bahkan one on one juga-ssu hiks."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu, Kise? Kami one on one lama tadi. Ttaku, dia semakin hebat saja," ucap Aomine seraya mengingat dirinya one on one dengan Kagami dalam bermain basket. Tapi beda dengan apa yang dicerna Kise, AoKaga one on one di atas ranjang. Dan perkataan singkat pemuda dim tersebut, membuat hati si blonde sakit seketika.

"Hiks! Hiks! Baka Aominecchi-ssu... Hiks! Hiks! Hiks!" isakan Kise semakin terdengar, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya seraya memeluk erat lututnya. Entah mengapa, tangisnya ini tidak dapat ia tahan lagi. Perkataan Aomine seakan sudah menusuk tajam dadanya. Sakit! Teramat sakit!

Sang polisi terkejut ketika Kise tangisnya semakin jelas, bahkan lebih terdengar daripada tadi. Apa ia salah ngomong? Atau Kise ingin one on one dengannya juga? Dan apakah Kise cemburu dengan Kagami? Ck, dasar kekanakan sekali.

"Kau juga mau one on one, Kise?"

"Hiks! Hiks! Hiks!"

"Oii Kise!"

"Hiks! Hiks! Hiks! Hiks!"

"Oii Teme!"

"Hiks! Hiks! Hiks!"

"Kusso! Kenapa kau malah menangis, Teme! Aku bertanya kepadamu!" bentak Aomine yang kesabarannya sudah habis, ia membalikkan tubuhnya. Dan tidak sampai di sana, ia juga membalikkan badan Kise dan menindihnya. Pemuda navyblue menatap tajam sang model, tapi entah mengapa dadanya sesak melihat wajah menangis Kise. Pemuda dim ini ingin sekali memeluknya, tapi ia tahan. Karena apa? Ia butuh penjelasan! Ia tidak peka kalau cuma dikasih kode seperti ini.

"Hiks! Lepas-ssu! Hiks! Hiks!" ucap Kise disela-sela tangisnya, ia memberontak mencoba melepaskan dari kuncian Aomine. Tapi apa daya, tenaganya kalah jauh dari sang polisi tersebut. Ia tidak peduli dengan itu semua! Yang terpenting menjauh dari temannya ini.

Aomine tidak akan melepaskan Kise dengan mudahnya, ia mencengkeram bahu si blonde dan tangan satunya menumpu di atas kepala Kise. "Apa yang kau inginkan, ha?! Jawab, Kise?!" bentak Aomine yang menatap tajam ke arah sang model.

"Aku... Aku... Hiks! Aku... Hiks! Ingin... Hiks." isakan Kise yang semakin kencang, ia meremas tangan Aomine yang ada di bahunya. Sang model terkejut mendengar Aomine membentaknya, apalagi ini adalah hari pertama Kepulangannya. Tidakkah Aomine tahu, ia ingin bermesraan walaupun hanya sekedar teman.

Aomine tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya lagi, terlebih melihat wajah manis si blonde yang merona karena tangis. Tanpa menunggu persetujuan sang model, Aomine mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kise. Menyatukan dua bibir tersebut, menghisap dan sesekali menggigit pelan bibir bawah si blonde.

"Uchmkk... Eghmmm... Aominecchi... Mchhkk.. Aghkkm," Kise membelalakan matanya merasakan bibir Aomine menyentuh bibirnya, apalagi dengan lumatan-lumatan kecil yang membuatnya melayang. Ia ingin memberontak akan tetapi tubuhnya berkata lain. Sang blonde menutup kedua matanya, dan bahkan dengan berani membalas ciuman sang polisi.

Mendapat sinyal hijau! Aomine menyeringai kecil, ia melesatkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Kise. Melilit dan sesekali menghisapnya kuat. Cecapan mereka pun terdengar di sekitar lapangan basket. Siapapun yang mendengarkan pasti akan terangsang! Termasuk Aomine.

"Uchmkk... Kise! Mchhkk... Jangan menangis, Teme! Eghkkkm... Kau tambah jelek... Uchmkk" ucap Aomine di sela-sela cumbuannya. Tangannya yang memegang bahu berpindah ke pipi si blonde, ia mengelusnya pelan seraya menghapus air mata calon ukenya. Lidah si Navyblue pun menjilati langit-langit rongga mulut Kise, membuat tubuh si blonde melenguh pelan.

"Uchmkk... Aghmmm... Aomi... Eghkkkm... Necci... Mchkm," Kise mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Aomine, seraya memiringkan kepala untuk memperdalam cumbuan mereka. Entah mengapa pikirannya kacau, seolah ia terhanyut dalam ciuman sang polisi. Kise meremas-remas surai navyblue tersebut, seakan menyalurkan rasa nikmat yang dialaminya.

Cumbuan mereka berlangsung cukup lama, sampai keduanya membutuhkan oksigen untuk bernafas. Aomine melepaskan cumbuannya saat cengkraman di rambutnya semakin erat. Ia memandang wajah merah merona Kise seusai ciuman, dan segera memeluknya.

"Jangan menangis lagi! Aku tidak tega melihat orang yang ku cintai menangis. Jadi, berhentilah menangis, Teme!"bisik Aomine dengan lembut seraya mengelus surai blonde Kise. OOC? Bolehkan sesekali? Apalagi untuk mengungkapkan isi hatinya selama ini. Kalau dipendam, keburu di ambil orang lain, kan?

Mendengar perkataan cinta Aomine, membuat darah Kise berdesir cepat dan dadanya menghangat. Ia membalas pelukan pemuda berzodiak virgo tersebut, dan sesekali menghirup aroma yang ia rindukan. Begitu pula dengan Aomine, sesekali ia mengecup singkat surai blonde Kise. Mereka saling berpelukan seakan melepas rindu satu sama lain. Dan berasa dunia milik mereka berdua, kan? Siapa yang iri? Authornya T^T

Entah mengapa Aomine merasa bahwa perasaannya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Ia melepaskan pelukannya, dan memandang lekat wajah manis si blonde. Mantan Ace SMA Touou ini tersenyum kecil seraya mengelus pipi mantan Ace SMA Kaijo. Tatapan mereka seolah mencurahkan rasa cinta masing-masing.

"Apakah kau... humm... mau.. Mmmmm," ucap Aomine yang terputus-putus. Pikirannya tiba-tiba ngeblank dan detak jantungnya meningkat dari biasanya. Ia tidak tahu kapan terakhir ia seperti ini, kayaknya tidak pernah. Mantan Ace SMA Touou ini menghelakan nafasnya, ia beranjak dari atas tubuh Kise dan duduk. Saat si blonde mengikutinya, sang calon seme segera menarik tubuh sang model untuk duduk di pangkuannya.

Pergerakan tiba-tiba Aomine tentu saja membuat Kise terkejut. Refleks ia memegang bahu si Navyblue dan memandang wajah tampan temannya itu. Tubuhnya menghangat melihat tatapan lembut Aomine, ia mencoba tersenyum walaupun air matanya mengalir tanpa permisi.

"Daisuki Kise, maukah kau menjadi pendamping hidupku," pinta Aomine dengan tegas, entah darimana ia mendapatkan keberanian itu. Yang terpenting, ia lega akhirnya bisa mengatakan perasaan cintanya.

Kise membelalakan matanya saat mendengar perkataan Aomine. Apa ia bermimpi? Kalau benar, jangan dibangunkan! Jujur, ucapan singkat pemuda dim tersebut membuat dada Kise seakan banyak kupu-kupu terbang keluar dari sana. Kedua tangan sang model menyangkup pipi Aomine.

"Aku mau Aominecchi... Hiks! Aku mau-ssu. Hiks aku mau menjadi kekasih Aominecchi-ssu," ucap Kise seraya menyatukan keningnya dengan kening Aomine.

"Siapa yang ingin menjadikanmu kekasih, Hm?" tanya Aomine yang menatap lekat mata emas madu milik si blonde. Manik mata yang entah mengapa membuat dirinya tenang dan nyaman. Benar saja, pertanyaan singkat sang polisi membuat air matanya menetes, bahkan sampai jatuh dan mengalir di pipi Aomine.

"Pfttt... Dasar cengeng! Kau, ingin aku jadikan istri, Kise!" ucap Aomine yang tersenyum kecil, tangannya memeluk pinggang sang model dan sesekali mengelus punggungnya. Walaupun tampang sangar seperti itu, Aomine memiliki sifat lembut. Tapi ingat! Dengan caranya sendiri.

"Tapi aku laki-laki ssu. Hiks! bukan istri tapi suami, Aominecchi," elak Kise seraya meremas rambut bagian samping Aomine.

"Tidak mau? Ya sudah, aku mencari yang la-"

"AKU MAU AOMINECCHI!" teriak Kise dengan suara melengking. Membuat telinga yang mendengar berdenging memang, salah satunya adalah Aomine Daiki. Ia refleks menutup kedua telinganya.

"Mattaku, Kise! Bisa dikondisikan suara melengkingmu itu, ha!" bentak Aomine seraya mengorek-ngorek telinganya. Suara cetar membahana Kise membuat telinganya tuli sebentar. Ini akan menjadi pelajaran bagi sang polisi. Untuk menutup telinga dulu sebelum mengerjai Kise.

Kise segera memeluk erat tubuh pemuda berzodiak virgo tersebut. Ia tidak memperdulikan ucapan-ucapan pedas Aomine. Ia senang, sangat senang karena cintanya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan dan bahkan, pada akhirnya terbalaskan. "Sukidayo Aominecchi."

Perkataan singkat Kise membuat wajah Aomine sedikit merona, ingat sedikit! Tapi tidak terlihat karena tertutupi oleh wajah tegasnya. Sang polisi tersenyum kecil seraya mengelus surai blonde Kise. "Daisuki mo Ryouta." bisik Aomine lembut.

Entah beberapa menit mereka menikmati kehangatan dari-uhuk-calon pendampingnya. Pelukan kasih sayang untuk pertama kali saat menjadi sepasang kekasih. Senang pasti! karena akhirnya cinta yang terpendam selama ini terbalaskan. Semula jadi teman mesra sekarang menjadi sepasang kekasih. Namun tiba-tiba sang model ingat akan sesuatu.

"Aominecchi."

"Nani?"

"Terus bagaimana dengan Kagamicchi-ssu?"

"Maksudnya? Emang ada apa dengan Bakagami?"

"Hiks! Hiks! Kagamicchi ssu, hiks!"

"Jangan menangis, teme! Air matamu terlalu berharga! Lebih baik kau simpan itu untuk pernikahan kita! goda Aomine seraya melepaskan pelukannya. Sang polisi merinding sendiri mendengar godaannya, Biarlah! Sekali-sekali untuk menyenangkan kekasih barunya. Benar, kan? Air mata si blonde sudah mengalir di pipinya, dengan segera ibu jari si Navyblue menghapus air mata sang uke.

Kise sedikit merona mendengar godaan sang kekasih. Tapi entah mengapa ia merasakan sedikit mengganjal di hatinya. Jujur! Ia binggung mau bertanya dengan Aomine atau tidak? Tapi masalah ini, kedepannya menyangkut hubungan mereka. Ia tidak mau menjadi orang ketiga dari hubungan AoKaga.

"Tadi Aominecchi dan Kagamicchi ngapain di kamar-ssu? Lagi one on one kan? Lama itu kan ssu? Dia semakin hebat itu, kan? Hiks!" tanya Kise yang merasakan sesak di dadanya. Air matanya pun kembali menetes, sang model menggigit bibir bawah seraya merundukan kepalanya.

Kenapa pertanyaan Kise ambigu? Aomine terdiam diri mencerna maksud dari sang kekasih. Di kamar? One on one? Lama? Semakin hebat? JANGAN BILANG?!

"Pfttt... hahahahahhaha. Kenapa kau bisa berfikir ero, teme? Hahaha jangan bilang aku dan Bakagami enaena? Hahaha Kise! Kise! Untung kau manis," ucap Aomine di sela-sela tawanya. Ia tidak habis pikir, Kisenya yang polos bisa berpikir seperti itu. Si Navyblue mengelus lembut surai kuning sang kekasih, dan kemudian turun mencubit gemas pipinya.

"Hiks! Hiks! Aominecchi jangan ketawa-ssu! Hiks! Hiks! Dan aku keren ssu! Hiks! "

"Warui... Warui Kise. Kenapa kau bisa berfikir seperti itu?"

"Hiks! Hiks! Hiks! Habis aku mendengar desahan kalian-ssu! Hiks! Sakit Aominecchi! Hiks! Sakit mendengarkannya ssu, hiks! Dia tahan lama, ya? Hiks! Lebih hebat-ssu! Hiks!" tangis Kise pecah, air matanya mengalir deras di pipi si blonde. Tidak sampai di sana, tubuh sang model juga gemetar karena tangisnya. Dadanya sakit, teramat sakit tiba-tiba teringat peristiwa menyesakkan di apartemen Aomine. isakan-isakan mulai terdengar kembali, bahkan lebih keras dari yang tadi.

Antara ingin ketawa dan kasian, Aomine menghelakan nafasnya pelan. Ukenya ini, polos atau Baka? Pasalnya, suara desahan tadi kan bukan desahan dirinya maupun Kagami. Sang seme terkekeh seraya mengangkat dagu Kise supaya menghadap ke arah.

"One on one di ranjang, ya?" tanya Aomine seraya mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah telinga Kise. Jangan lupakan! Seringaian di wajah tampannya.

Menurut buku Mai-chan yang Aomine baca, menenangkan hati sang kekasih dengan cara mengalihkan perhatiannya. Bolehlah yang lain dengan gombalan atau memanjakannya. Tapi lain halnya dengan Aomine Daiki, Dia dengan? Pasti pada tahu karakter pemuda penyuka majalah dewasa ini.

"Aku hanya mau one on one! Tapi dengan orang yang aku cintai...slupp," bisik Aomine di telinga si blonde. Modus sang seme tidak sampai di sana, ia menjilat dan sesekali mengulum daun telinga Kise.

"Nghhhhh... Aghhhhh... Aomi... Nghhhhh necci... Sshh... jangan ssu," desah Kise seraya meremas baju bagian depan Aomine. Entah mengapa karena tindakan sang seme, membuat darahnya berdesir lebih cepat. Perasaan yang membuatnya hangat menjalar di seluruh tubuh.

Shit! Desahan sang kekasih membuat darahnya mendidih, libidonya pun tiba-tiba meningkat drastis. Tangan tidak tinggal diam, dilesatkan masuk ke dalam kaos yang dipakai Kise. Mengelus perut sixpack sang model, naik sampai atas dan mengelus dadanya. Setelah itu ia mencubit dan memlintir nipple sang uke.

"Nghhhhh... Aghhhhhh... Ini di tempat... Nghhhhh umum Aominecchi.. eghhhh," desah Kise seraya meremas kuat tangan Aomine yang ada di dalam bajunya. Bukannya sang blonde tidak mau melayani semenya, akan tetapi ia takut ketahuan dan dilihat banyak orang.

Aomine refleks menghentikan permainannya, ia mengelus pipi Kise yang merah merona. Kenapa begitu menggairahkan? Membuat libido sang seme naik. Akan tetapi ia tahan, setidaknya ia tahu tempat dan tidak langsung menyerang uke kawainya ini.

"Tch! Kagami sudah jadian sama Tetsu, Kise! Bagaimana bisa aku sama dia, Hm?" ucap Aomine seraya mengelus surai blonde sang kekasih.

Kise refleks menoleh ke arah sang kekasih, masih ada keraguan di tatapan matanya. Bukannya tidak percaya, tapi ia masih mengingat peristiwa di apartemen Aomine tadi. Bagaimana tidak ada hubungan kalau mereka desah bareng? Di dalam kamar lagi?

"Mattaku, aku carikan chat terakhirku dengan Bakagami! Tapi ingat, Kise! Setelah terbukti semua yang kau tidak bener. Kau siap-siap ku hukum!" ucap Aomine tegas seraya mengambil ponselnya di saku celana, dan kemudian ia mencari chat terakhir dengan Kagami. Tidak dipercayai sama Kise, entah mengapa ada rasa sakit di dadanya.

"Baca! Dan berhentilah menuduhku yang tidak tidak!" perintah Aomine seraya menyodorkan ponselnya ke arah Kise. Tentu saja sang model segera mengambil ponsel Aomine dan membacanya.

Kise terkejut, ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan sang kekasih. Terus yang ia dengar di kamar Aomine apa? Tidak mungkin ia salah dengar! "Terus yang di kamar itu-ssu? Apa kalian selingkuh di belakangku dan Kurokocchi-ssu?"

Darimana sang kekasih bisa memberi kesimpulan seperti itu? Si Navyblue tidak habis pikir. Asal sang model tahu! Aomine tidak suka dituduh, Apalagi yang tidak masuk akal! Shit, kekasih blondenya ini masih saja menuduhnya! Yang tidak masuk akal lagi, habis sudah kesabarannya.

"Bangun, Teme!" bentak Aomine seraya mengangkat tubuh Kise supaya berdiri dari pangkuannya. Setelah sang model berdiri, pemuda navyblue ini juga berdiri seraya mengepuk-epuk bokongnya pelan untuk menghilangkan debu. Tanpa babibu lagi, ia menggenggam tangan Kise dan di tariknya menuju apartemen.

Kise pasrah saat ditarik oleh sang kekasih, sesekali ia mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Aomine. Sejujurnya, hati kecil si blonde mempercayai kekasih barunya. Tapi di lain sisi ia juga tidak percaya karena sudah ada bukti, berupa desahan-desahan di kamar Aomine.

Sesampainya mereka di apartemen pemuda berzodiak virgo tersebut, dibuka pintunya ditekan kode pin 18061992. Aomine menarik tangan Kise untuk masuk ke dalam. Tidak ada halus-halusnya seperti tadi, yang ada kilat kemarahan terlihat jelas di mata sang seme. Itu membuat nyali sang uke menciut.

"Duduk di ranjang!" perintah Aomine mutlak. Tentu saja mendengar nada sang kekasih, Kise tanpa babibu lagi segera duduk di ranjang. Ia menyelusuri ruangan kamar sang polisi. Tidak berantakan sama sekali! Terlihat rapi! Kise memincitkan matanya binggung.

Aomine yang mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan kekasihnya ini, sedikit menyeringai. Kise masih penasaran akan desahan? Oke, akan ia buktikan! Sang seme mengambil remot TV dan ia duduk di samping si blonde.

"Ucapkan saja apa yang kau pikirkan?!"

"Terus desahan kalian-ssu? Apa i-"

"Aghhhhhh... More... Ughhhhh... Kimo... Aghhhhh... Kimochi... Aghhhhh."

Aomine segera menyalakan TV, dan terdengar desahan-desahan yang dimaksud sang kekasih. Seringainya semakin lebar melihat yang membelalakan matanya. Dan terlihat rona merah di wajah manis kekasihnya ini. Apa sang model baru pertama melihat film seperti ini?

Kise terkejut mendengar desahan yang ia dengar tadi pagi. Matanya membola seraya melihat adegan dewasa di TV Aomine. Ia fokus melihat adegan tersebut, tidak lupa wajahnya merah padam. Entah mengapa darahnya tiba-tiba berdesir cepat, ia mulai terangsang.

"Tadi pagi aku dan Bakagami bermain one on one, dalam hal basket tentunya," ucap Aomine seraya mendekatkan duduknya ke arah Kise. Dengan perlahan pemuda dim itu mengelus paha sang kekasih, memberi sedikit rangsangan.

Kise menggeliat kecil saat pahanya dielus Aomine. Nafasnya mulai tidak beraturan dan detak jantungnya pun meningkat. Apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya? Mata sucinya masih menonton adegan dewasa di TV.

"Setelah selesai bermain, ia berpamitan untuk pulang tapi-" ucap Aomine yang menggantungkan ceritanya. Ia memandang seduktif si blonde, libidonya pun kembali naik. Terlebih lagi mendengar desahan-desahan dan wajah merona sang kekasih. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi!

"Ia kembali lagi dan memintaku mengajarinya-" ucap Aomine yang lagi-lagi menggantungkan ceritanya. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Kise dan berbisik di telinga sang model. "Sex."

Kise menelan ludahnya paksa mendengar bisikan Aomine, apalagi pahanya terus dielus. Tubuhnya menegang dan darahnya berdesir cepat, sentuhan sang kekasih membuat pikirannya kacau. Kedua tangannya meremas baju bagian depan sang seme, tubuhnya pun melenguh pelan merasakan telinganya dijilat Aomine.

"Nghhh... Hontou ni? Aghhh... Terus kalian... Nghhhhh... melakukannya-ssu?" tanya Kise di sela-sela desahannya. Aomine yang mendengar pertanyaan sang kekasih, menghentikan kegiatannya. Bukan berarti kegiatannya berakhir! Jangan mengharapkan itu! kemesuman mantan Ace SMA Touou berlanjut, ia mendorong tubuh sang uke sehingga berbaring di ranjang.

"Dia itu cupu, Kise! Bahkan majalah dewasa saja dia tidak punya," ucap Aomine yang menindih tubuh Kise. Tidak lupa seringai terpantri di wajah tampannya, dan pandangan seduktif pun terpancar di manik blue sang seme.

"Tidak ada hubungannya-ssu!" ucap Kise seraya mendorong tubuh Aomine yang mencoba mendekat ke arahnya. Entah mengapa ekspresi pemuda berzodiak virgo tersebut, membuat darahnya berdesir cepat. Ia terpesona dengan wajah sang kekasih.

"Ada, Teme! Karena seme HARUS mendominan! Kagami? Butuh bimbingan dariku, untuk memuaskan Tetsu... Uchmkk," ucap Aomine seraya memegang kedua tangan sang kekasih yang mencoba melawan. Ditariknya ke atas kepala Kise dan dikunci di sana. Tanpa babibu lagi, sang Navyblue mengecup bibir pemuda dibawahnya. Semula yang kecupan lembut, lama kelamaan menjadi lumatan-lumatan penuh gairah.

Kise membelalakan matanya saat sang kekasih tiba-tiba mencium bibirnya. Sang model memejamkan mata seraya mencoba membalas cumbuan Aomine walaupun masih agak kaku.

Seringai sang seme semakin lebar ketika mendapatkan lampu hijau dari sang kekasih. Aomine melakukan 3M, menjilat, menghisap, dan sesekali menggigit pelan bibir Kise. Tidak sampai di sana, lidahnya menjilati sela-sela bibir sang model, seolah meminta ijin untuk menjelajah di rongga mulut sang kekasih.

"Uchmkk... aghkkm... Aomi... Uchmkk... Necci... Mchkm," panggil Kise di sela-sela cumbuannya. Ia membuka mulutnya seolah tahu apa yang diinginkan sang seme. Tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang ada, lidah Aomine langsung melesat masuk ke dalam rongga hangat Kise. Dililit, dan sesekali dihisapnya kuat.

"Uchmkk... Mchkm... Eghkkkm... Mchhkk," suara cecapan bergema di kamar sang seme. Dan jangan lupakan! desahan-desahan dari TV masih terdengar di sana. Itu semua membuat siapapun yang mendengar akan naik libidonya. Termasuk kedua sejoli ini! Entah mengapa, suhu yang semula dingin karna ada AC tiba-tiba menjadi panas.

Aomine memiringkan kepalanya untuk memperdalam cumbuan mereka. Tangannya pun tidak tinggal diam, masuk ke dalam kaos sang model, dan mengelus seduktif perut sixpacknya dan naik ke atas sampai nipple sang uke, diplintir sesekali di cubit gemas. Tubuh Kise melenguh pelan, ia terhanyut dalam permainan sang kekasih.

"Aghmmm... Uchmmm... Aominecchi... Eghmmm... nghmmm..." desah Kise dengan nafas memburu. Pikirannya tiba-tiba ngeblank, yang diinginkan adalah sentuhan-sentuhan sang kekasih yang membuatnya melayang. Tanpa sadar si blonde membusungkan dadanya seolah meminta lebih sentuhan di dadanya. Jangan lupakan satu hal! Kise masih polos. Ia hanya mengikuti insting, iya insting.

Aomine melepaskan cumbuannya, ia menghapus saliva di sudut bibir sang kekasih. Shit! Wajah merona, nafas memburu, bahkan ada saliva ntah milik siapa di bibir Kise, sungguh menggairahkan uke blondenya ini. Aomine tidak bisa menahannya lagi! Ia melepaskan kaos sang model dan di lempar sembarangan, begitu juga bajunya. Mereka sekarang telanjang dada.

Wajah Kise tambah merah padam saat melihat perut sixpack sang kekasih. Tubuh yang sempurna, tubuh orang yang ia kagumi menjadi miliknya seorang. Tanpa sadar, ia tidak berkedip melihat tubuh Aomine.

Tatapan polos Kise, membuat seringaian sang seme semakin lebar. Ia menyibakkan rambut blonde Kise, menatap seduktif leher jenjang sang model. Bolehkah ia menandainya? Namanya juga Aomine Daiki, tanpa izin pun ia tetap akan menandai leher sang model.

"Kau menggairahkan, Kise! Akan aku buat kau menjadi milikku! Slupp... Mmmmm," ucap Aomine dengan suara berat. Ia menjilat leher jenjang Kise, mencari denyutan di sana. Setelah di temukan, sang seme segera menghisap kuat sampai menimbulkan bercak merah.

"Aaghhh... ssshh... Aominecchi... Aghhhhh," desah Kise yang tubuhnya menegang dan darahnya berdesir cepat. Ternyata yang di tandai sang seme merupakan titik sensitifnya. Piluh sang uke pun mulai keluar dari pori-pori kulitnya, ia menikmati permainan Aomine.

Mendengar desahan Kise, membuat sang seme semakin gencar memberikan kissmark di leher jenjang sang model. Aomine menjauhkan kepalanya dan melihat leher mulus si blonde yang penuh dengan kissmark. Ia menyeringai kecil seraya melanjutkan aksinya dengan menyerang nipple sang uke.

"Slupp... hhhrrrggh... Mmmmm,"

Dijilat nipple kanan Kise dengan gerakan memutar, sebelum akhirnya ia masukkan ke dalam mulutnya. Dihisap dan sesekali digigit pelan. Tangan pun tidak tinggal diam, memlintir nipple kiri sang model dan sesekali dicubitnya gemas.

"Aghhhhhh... Aominecchi... Ughhhhh aghhhhh... Rasanya aneh ssu aghhhhh," desah Kise seraya meremas rambut aomine seolah menyalurkan rasa nikmat yang dialaminya. Tubuhnya menggeliat kecil, ia juga merasakan nipplenya menegang. Nafasnya pun memburu bersamaan dengan libidonya naik.

"Kau menikmatinya, Kise? Slupp ~ rasa aneh itu berarti mmmmm kau menikmatinya, Baka!" ucap Aomine seraya menjilati nipple kanan dan kiri Kise secara bergantian. Tidak sampai di sana, tangan nakal Aomine pun turun mengelus Junior sang model yang sudah menegang dari tadi.

"Aghhhhhh... Aominecchi... ughhhhhhhh... Lepaskan ssu! Aghhhhh... sesak... aghhhhh," ucap Kise tanpa sadar. Akal sehatnya pun perlahan hilang, diganti dengan pemikiran akan kenikmatan yang akan Aomine berikan.

Aomine tidak suka diperintah! Ingat itu! Bahkan dengan sang kaptennya dulu, ia tidak pernah nurut. Apalagi dengan uke kawainya ini, kan? harus di rayu dulu lah. Sang seme masih saja mengelus Junior Kise dari luar celananya dan sesekali ia tusuk-tusuk seakan menggoda sang model.

"Aghhhhhh... Nghhhhh... Aominecchi ughhhhhhhh... Aghhhhh... Berhenti menggodaku-ssu... aghhhhh" desah Kise yang tanpa sadar membuka kedua kakinya. Ia merasakan juniornya menegang sempurna. Entah mengapa ia tahu akan diamnya Aomine. Dengan keberanian yang cukup, Kise menarik tengkuk sang kekasih dan mengecup singkat bibir Aomine.

"Uchmkk... Onegaii-ssu... Aghhhhh... Aominecchi," pinta Kise seraya memandang wajah tampan sang kekasih dengan wajah merah padamnya. Tidak hanya itu, mata lentiknya pun memancarkan kegairahan. Seolah pemiliknya sedang diselimuti oleh nafsunya.

Aomine terpancing! Libidonya terpancing melihat tatapan menggairahkan sang ukenya. Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, ia segera melepaskan celana sang kekasih. Tentu saja, junior Kise menyumbul keluar saat dilepaskan dari sangkarnya, tegak dan menantang gravitasi.

"Ckckck... Adikmu sudah berdiri, Kise! Mesum ternyata ukeku ini," goda Aomine seraya ibu jarinya mengelus kepala junior Kise dan sesekali menusuk-nusuk lubang kecil di sana. Tentu saja, aksi Aomine itu membuat Kise menggeliat nikmat dan darahnya berdesir cepat.

"Aghhhhhh... aghhhhh... Aominecchi... Ughhhhh... Aghhhhh... Kimochi ughhhhh," desah Kise menjadi saat juniornya dikocok oleh sang seme. Ia meremas seprai, dan pandangannya pun memutih karena merasakan kenikmatan yang terus menerus.

Aomine menjilat kepala Junior Kise dan sesekali menusuk-nusuk lubang kecil di sana. Tanpa babibu lagi ia memasukkan junior si blonde ke dalam mulutnya. Dihisap kuat seraya kedua tangan meremas-remas bola kembar di sana. " Slupp... Hrfhhhh... Mghhh... Mchhkk."

"Aghhhhhh... Ughhhhh... Aomi.. Aghhhhh... Necci.. Aghhhhh... Kimo.. Aghhhhh.. Kimochi-ssu... ughhhhh... Aghhhhh" desah Kise menggema di seluruh ruangan tersebut, bahkan suara yang di TV kalah menggairahkan.

Lidah terlatih Aomine menyelusuri permukaan Junior Kise, kepalanya pun bergerak cepat sehingga adik sang model in out cepat di sana. Tubuh sang seme juga panas, bahkan piluh mulai bercucuran, hanya karena mendengar desahan sang kekasih.

"Aghhhhhh... Aominecchi... Ughhhhh... Aghhhhh... Aku mau ke... Aghhhhh... kamar mandi-ssu... ughhhhhhhh," ucap Kise di sela-sela desahannya, ia merasakan juniornya berkedut seolah akan mengeluarkan sesuatu. Sang seme semakin semangat mendengarnya, ia semakin cepat menghisap Junior sang kekasih. Dan sesekali tangannya mengocok pangkal Junior Kise.

Tubuh Kise menegang, dan bergetar cepat. Ia membusungkan dadanya dan menekan pinggulnya ke ranjang. Semakin kuat pula remasan pada seprai. "Aghhhhhh... Ughhhhh... Aghhhhh... Aommmimmnecchi."  
Bersamaan dengan desah panjang memanggil nama sang kekasih itu, sang uke mengeluarkan cairannya di mulut sang Aomine. Kise ambruk dengan nafas terengah dan pandangan sayu. Klimaks pertama yang pernah ia lakukan dengan seseorang. Dengan orang yang dikagumi sekaligus kekasih barunya.

#Glek

Aomine menelan semua cairan Kise, dan kemudian ia melepaskan culumannya pada junior si blonde. Sang seme terkekeh pelan melihat wajah kacau kekasihnya. "Kita belum selesai, Kise!"

Aomine mengambil kondom di laci meja dekat ranjang. Dengan tatapan seduktif dan piluh bercucuran, sang seme merobek plastik kondom dengan giginya. "Are you ready!" ucap Aomine dengan suara berat, tak lupa seringaian terpantri di wajah tampannya.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

 **Uchi: Cut! Kerja bagus minna-san *senyum***  
 **Aokise: *melanjutkan kegiatan yang tertunda ***  
 **Uchi: Ooiiii sudah selesai!**  
 **Aokise: *pura-pura tidak Denger***  
 **Uchi: Terserah! Yang terpenting~~~ ULKE-CHAN! kelanjutan ff ini kamu yang buat ssu ~~ untuk hadiahku saat km wisuda *tawa evil* Minimal 4 rb kata wkwkwwkwk**

 **Selamat atas sidangnya Ulke-chan... Ciee... Ciee... Yang terlepas dari status mahasiswanya ~~ Semoga ilmunya bermanfaat dan sukses kedepannya... Aamiinn (^/\^)**


End file.
